


Move On

by aliceihavebeen



Series: Tread Lightly [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Fairy Godmother Lance, Lance is a meddling little shit but in the end everyone is grateful for it, M/M, Matchmaker Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceihavebeen/pseuds/aliceihavebeen
Summary: Lance decides to take it upon himself to play matchmaker since two of his best friends are oblivious, beautiful idiots. So of course he makes a disaster out of everything. But it's the end product that matters, right?





	Move On

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm back. This is the third installment of the Tread Lightly series. None of these really have to be read in order, they just make a bit more sense if they are.  
> This was inspired by a song called "Move On" by Vacation Manor (a band I very sadly missed getting see since I moved a few months ago).

_ If it isn't now then it's never, _

_ every word has got to start a fire. _

_... _

_ So move on, move on. _

_ Rewrite the wrongs, well _

_ have only got so long. _

_ So go and just move on.  _ -Vacation Manor

 

“So Keith and Axha broke up.” Lance said, like he was talking about the chance of rain for the afternoon.

“Really!? Oh, um, I- I wonder what happened.” Shiro said wincing as he continued to work on the hover bike. He was laying on a rolling cart underneath it so thankfully Lance couldn’t see his face.

“Don’t know.” Lance said nonchalantly. Too nonchalantly.

Shiro rolled out from under the bike and gave Lance a look.

“Are you messing with me?” He asked, sitting up and watching Lance like a hawk.

“What?” Lance yelled, his voice going up one too many octaves. “Are you saying I’m lying about them breaking up? Why would I lie about them breaking up?!”

“I don’t know, why would you?” Shiro edged.

“Wow, okay, it’s not like I’m doing this just to get a rise out of you and confirm that you have a thing for Keith or anything.” Lance said, turning around grabbing a socket wrench from the open tool drawer.

“Yeah, because that would be stupid because Keith is like my brother.” Shiro said slowly for emphasis.

Lance huffed, like that somehow amused him.

Shiro shook his head and laid back down, rolling under the bike. It was quiet for a moment before Shiro heard the inevitable crashing of metal against concrete.

“Shit! Sorry, I’ll pick those up!” Lance screeched.

Shiro sighed. “I thought you came down here to learn?”

“Not really.”

“Then what exactly did you come here for?” Shiro asked.

“What, I can’t come and visit my superhero buddy?”

“I’m not a superhero Lance.” Shiro tried to keep most of the annoyance out of his voice.

“Um, you have a floating robot arm powered by an alien crystal that’s like super strong and you pilot a giant ship that morphs into a robot AND you like helped save earth.”

“Well you helped save earth too.”

“Yeah but I don’t have a robot arm that floats or a cool, kind of tragic backstory.”

“Seriously.” Shiro sighed.

“Seriously! Like, why deny how cool you are?”

“Thank you then, for thinking I’m cool.” Shiro deadpanned. Best to just let Lance have the win at this point.

“You’re welcome. So are you gonna make a move on Keith?”

“Lance!” Shiro yelled.

“What, it was just a question?!”

Shiro rolled back out from under the bike and this time stood up and walked over to Lance, crossing his arms over his chest. A move that had taken a while to get with the new arm and all.

“Lance. Keith and I are not a thing. I appreciate your concern but this isn’t something that’s gonna happen, okay?” Shiro said softly.

“I don’t get you two.” Lance sighed dramatically. “With all the staring and the hugging and the constantly saving each others butts and the whole martyr thing and-”

“Come on Lance.” Shiro sighed dropping his arms and walking back over to the bench where he had the tools he needed laid out.

“No, come on you! I’m like Keith’s best friend and I know you two!”

“Lance, regardless. I mean…” Shiro sighed. “Even if there was something- which there isn’t, that’s between me and Keith. I appreciate that you’re just trying to do something that you think will help your friends out, but it’s just going to make things weird.”

When Shiro looked back at Lance he had his head in his hands and was shaking his head back and forth before growling and throwing his hands in the air.

“Oh my god! Keith is in love with you!” Lance screamed, all his frustration coming through.

“What-”

Both Lance and Shiro whipped around to where Keith was standing just outside of the garage entry. The three of them stood there owl eyed.

“Look at the time!” Lance yelled as he grabbed his phone, already walking backwards. “I was supposed to meet Allura for...some...thing. Uh, bye!” 

Shiro watched as Lance ran with his tail tucked between his legs before finally looking back over to Keith. His eyes were still wide with a look that could be described as nothing else but panic. His face had paled and he looked more terrified than Shiro had ever seen him.

Shiro’s first instinct was just to say that Lance had been fucking around with him, that it was a joke. But the look on Keith’s face told him that it wasn’t a joke. Not even close. Shiro had no clue what to say, but he needed to say something. The silence between them was dragging on and as it did the fear in Keith’s eyes grew. He needed to say something and he needed to say it now.

“Keith, I know this is a lot.” Shiro said softly, putting his palms out as he slowly approached Keith, like he was a scared dog.

“If what Lance said is true I want to talk about it. We’ll figure it out.” Shiro continued. But his words weren’t calming Keith down. His fear was morphing into anger.

“There’s nothing to talk about. Lance is a meddling piece of shit. Don’t worry about it.” Keith said, turning around to leave.

“Keith, wait!” Shiro said jogging the short distance between them and grabbing Keith’s shoulder. “Please, just talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Keith said, shrugging off his hand but at least not walking away. “I don’t know why Lance…” Keith sighed, shaking his head.

“Keith.” Shiro said gently, grabbing Keith’s forearm. “You are the most important person to me. I promise you I’m here.”

“I know.” Keith said quietly. “You’re my brother, my best friend.” Keith said, sighing before looking around. It was late in the evening and no one else was near.

“Lance asked me a stupid question and I guess he just convinced me of something that wasn’t there. It’s not a big deal.”

“What did he ask you?”

“Does it matter?” Keith asked, his voice tired. He still wouldn’t look Shiro in the eye. Shiro squeezed his forearm gently.

After a moment Keith finally said, “He asked me who I’d choose. You or Axha. Who I’d choose if I could only save one of you. I chose you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Keith said, silence falling once again.

“Keith, is that why you’ve been so distant these past few months?” Shiro asked gently.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Shiro’s chest clenched, this was all so fragile. One wrong word could send his whole world crashing and he knew it. 

“You love me.”

“Of course.” Keith replied without hesitation.

“But, you’re also in love with me.” Shiro said slowly. This time there was a long pause before Keith would reply. 

“Yeah.” It was barely audible, but it was there. Shiro continued to watch Keith, making sure this wasn’t a cruel joke the universe was playing on him.

“And you and Axha…?”

“We broke up.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah.” Keith replied awkwardly. The silence continued. Shiro stared at his feet, trying to work up the courage for what he was going to say next.

“Are you free Saturday?” Shiro asked.

“Uh…” Keith gaped for a moment. “Yeah, um. Yeah, I’m free Saturday.”

“It’s a date then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Next installment: Take You Everywhere
> 
> “Oh my god Lance, why the fuck are you even here?”   
> “Come on, I’m practically your fairy godmother!” Lance screeched. Keith side eyed him from where he stood in front of the full length mirror trying to get his tie on. It’s been a while since he had to dress this formal. But Shiro said semi-formal, so he’d undergo the discomfort.


End file.
